Ruby Rose vs Giorno Giovanna
20200205 185833.jpg|BakaLord Ruby vs Giorno (DIO).png|RoadRollerDIO GioGio vs Ruby.png|RoadRollerDIO V2 Important Note Gold Experience Requiem will be prohibited in this fight to make things fair. Description As a teenager, it's important to think ahead to the future and have a dream of doing or becoming something big. In a fight between two teens who are both following their goals, who's resolve will prove to be stronger? Introduction Aqua: Teenagers have an important part of life ahead of them. This is the situation which involves teens leaving school and striving to achieve great things. Octo: That is unless you're these two combatants, who have prematurely decided to follow their goals and dreams, becoming something they've been working hard towards for part of their life. Ruby Rose, the shining 'beacon' and leader of Team RWBY. Aqua: And Giorno Giovanna, the kid who has a dream to end injustice as leader of Passione. I'm Aqua, she's Octoling, and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Ruby Rose Aqua: The world of Remnant was once a peaceful world, until the monsters known as Grimm started making a name for themselves by killing snd destroying everything and one in their path. Octo: Yeah, the Grimm were just mindless husks that loved to create havoc, so the civilians in the many kingdoms within Remnant decided to start up some defense forces in an attempt to stop them. Aqua: These chosen people were trained in schools to become hunters and huntresses, and their role was so important to Remnant that it inspired one little girl to follow her dreams of becoming one. Octo: And this little red riding hood was a young girl by the name of Ruby Rose. Wait, isn't she the actress playing Batwoman? Aqua: Yes, but that's a much different person altogether. Octo: Oh, right. Hey, Batwoman and Ruby are both black and red, so I was close. Aqua: Yeah, you were. Still, Ruby was born to a huntress, Summer Rose, and she spent her childhood hanging around her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long. Octo: Yang was a pretty cool sister. Reading Ruby bedtime stories of heroes and world savers made Yang the reason why Ruby's dream sparked into life. Aqua: All in all, Ruby had a pretty good childhood... Octo: Oh no, let me guess, she lost her parents didn't she? Aqua: Correct. You see, Summer ended up dead during one of her missions, which crippled Ruby's dream despite the fact she was too young to understand what was going on. Octo: Knew it! It's always the same. A hero loses their parents at a young age, then they become a superhuman protagonist. Aqua: Well, Ruby and Yang ended up growing up in the care of their father, Taiyang Xiao Long. Well, technically he was Ruby's stepfather, but still. Octo: And then we end up seeing Ruby in a Dust shop. We'll talk dust later, but first Ruby's backstory. You see, while hanging out reading comics in a store selling one of Remnant's powerful weapons - that's dust, by the way - Ruby got herself tangled up in a fight against the infamous super criminal Roman Torchwick and his army of goons. Aqua: And believe it or not, Ruby held him off, garnering the attention of Glynda Goodwich and Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy. Octo: Wouldn't be so special until you find out that Beacon is THE top hunter/huntress training school in all of Remnant! Aqua: Yeah, only those who were over the age of 16 years could become a student at Beacon, but Ruby's skill with her weapon was so great that she got to apply there at only 15 years of age, joining her sister Yang and becoming teammates with Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee to form the team known as... RWBY. Octo: And that skill of Ruby's is what we're gonna talk about. Aqua: Ruby's main skill comes from her combination weapon, Crescent Rose, which is made up of both a high end sniper rifle and a killer scythe. Octo: Yeah, Crescent Rose is a badass weapon coming straight out of Dead Rising. Well, not really, but you get the point! Ruby can activate three forms with Crescent Rose, including the storage mode, which let's Ruby casually carry it around on her person. Aqua: Then there's the rifle mode, which ditches the scythe altogether and makes Crescent Rose into a mid-range bolt action sniper that is a lot more effective than the combined form thanks to the lack of her blade. Speaking of... Octo: The final mode for Crescent Rose is the Scythe Mode, which combines the scythe and rifle together to give Ruby a weapon capable of giving her the advantage in both close quarters combat and safe distance shooting, which is pretty freaking awesome... Giorno Giovanna Interlude Thoughts? Rooting and Betting Ruby Rooting and Betting Giorno Rooting Ruby, Betting Giorno Rooting Giorno, Betting Ruby What series is better? JoJo's Bizarre Adventure RWBY Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:RoadRollerDio Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'JoJo vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle